


Across the Stars

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara visits Argo City and plans to ask her mom for advice on how to ask Cat to marry her in a Kryptonian fashion, however her plans are thrown into disarray when she discover that her mother married someone in her absence.  In the meantime, Cat remain on earth and suffers an injury, forcing Kara to return sooner than anticipated.
Relationships: Alura in-Ze | Alura Zor-El/Original Female Character, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beryl4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/gifts).



> I hope you like your gift. This is where the prompt took me!

Argo is doing better now, the buildings glisten under the light of the nearby stars, the field of protection around the city holds steady and the council and its people are starting work on potential methods of controlling where the city goes, using designs brought to them by a few people from earth. With the help of earth scientists and some materials, the people of Argo fabricated Yellow star-lamps of considerable size, which help maintain a night and day cycle and while not enough to provide all Kryptonians super-powers, it had a marked increase on their health. 

As Kara steps out of the martian ship, wearing the pale blue garb of her people, her attention is drawn to one of the armored guards near the landing of the ship. He sports the ensign of her family on the breastplate and seems eager to meet with some of the scientists. She approaches him with a curious gleam in her eyes and her casual smile. “Was there a wedding recently?” her finger pointing to the decorative arm braces that suggest some ceremonial value.

“Lady Zor-El!” He exclaims and bows politely in her presence, his voice a low, rumbling baritone. “There was a wedding! We wed my mother to your family in a formal alliance as the first step to recreate our science guild, so her sons joined the family as part of the ceremony.” He looks down on the advanced piece of armor he wears. “I was already part of the remnant of the military guild and I am now contributing in the name of the house of El.” 

Kara blinks once. “Your mother married who?” another blink. The list of possibilities was tragically and depressingly short. Her mother and an Uncle were all that remained after all those years and her Uncle was already a married man last she knew. “I’m sorry, I’m being terribly rude, I’d like to know your name.” 

“Zhar.” The answer is swift and stunning. “We are siblings by alliance.” 

The truth hits her in the face so hard she stumbles back. Anger swells up and great sadness weighs on her shoulders. “Zhar-El, can you avoid mentioning that I’m here?” 

“Certainly, but I doubt you’ll avoid her notice for the duration of this trip.” The man replies and takes a step back away from Kara when her mood sours, as if understanding intricately what’s happening. “I hope your stay in Argo grows brighter. El Mayarah.” 

“I share the hope. Thank you for understanding.” Kara pulls the hood of her garb over her head “Welcome to the House of El.” She offers a half-hug, then breaks away from the group of earth scientists, heading toward the city on her own and on foot.

Much like the first time she visited, alongside Mon-El, she approaches the marketplace and blends in with the crowd, trying to drown the turmoil inside of her. Her thoughts eventually turn where her heart is: Cat and the reason for her visit; she soon peruses the jewelry stands with waking dreams dancing in her eyes. 

* * *

Kara ends up leaving the marketplace behind and makes her way through the city, toward her mother’s residence. A lofty, crystalline building barely a few minutes away from the council chambers. She is easily granted access to the building and ascends through the deceptively translucent tower and arrives at her family's only remaining estate. 

Alura is tending to a tree that grows in the middle of the apartment, wearing a garb of white and blue, an elaborate diadem adorn her head and her forearms are encased in a delicately wrought set of bracers at the effigy of the House of El. A traditional outfit that signify the equivalence of earth’s honeymoon is ongoing. 

“May I come in? Or am I interrupting something?” Kara swallows her anger, a familiar gesture, but as soon as the first word flows past her lips, she fails. Her tone is glacial and the words lack sincerity. 

Alura turns around swiftly to face her visitor and, for a brief moment, the joy of seeing her daughter brighten the slightly aging features. Only to be swiftly overshadowed by the twist of shame and humiliation. Her hand comes to cover her face. “I never wanted you to see me like this.” 

Kara, in turn, is struck by the immediacy of the change in her mother’s tone. “Why would you hide this from me? Because you married a woman?” she accuses, but her tone suggests its more of a question than a pointed finger. 

Alura’s shoulder drops and she shakes her head. “Because I didn’t want you to bear something else for our family, because I didn’t want you to have to make another sacrifice.” Alura delicately kneels on the floor, staring up at Kara, as if imploring her daughter. 

Confusion invades every corner of Kara’s mind and she rapidly moves to join her mother on the floor, a hand resting on the older woman’s shoulder, for comfort. “Why don’t you start with the beginning? I don’t understand what you’re getting at. The only thing I know is that Zhar-El is my brother now.” 

Alura winces a little and spends a long moment in silence, her gaze unfocused as she tries to find the words. After a while, a meek, soft voice breaks the uncomfortable silence. “He’s only your sibling now because I made sure he wouldn’t expect to be your husband.” 

“What?!” 

“Early in the days after we survived Krypton, we tried hard to cling to a semblance of normalcy to avoid widespread panic and we needed many people to forget old grudges and show their willingness to do so.” Alura explains “The House of El made an agreement with the few people and… we were to make them a part of our family as a reward for honoring them.” a sigh. “They had expected to marry their son into our family and thought you would marry him when you returned from the dead.” 

“Oh… so you married his mom instead?!” 

“Yes, because I really couldn’t give him what he was hoping for.” Alura looks to Kara. “It’s not a marriage of love.” she sighs “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want them to try to sway you into wedding their son. I know who your love belongs to.” The smile from Alura is so soft, so kind. 

“And here I made some assumption, and I was coming to give you a piece of my mind.” Kara exhales, the anger and stress leaves her shoulder for a moment. “But at first, I came to visit and… ask for your help.”

A deep voice rises from the entrance, feminine still. “What help does your daughter require, Dearest Alura?” A woman, square of shoulders, wide of frame with strong, chiseled features stand there, wearing similar garbs and jewelry. Her expression is normally hard, but now softer at the spectacle of filial love on display. 

“My daughter was visiting today intending to ask me to help arrange her wedding to a woman from her home on Earth.” Alura speaks toward her wife. 

Kara stares at her now step-mother, taking in her form, the darker color of her skin and her own heart skips a beat at the sheer power and presence the woman exude. She blinks once, then clears her throat, dragging herself out of the moment. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” her voice shaken with the sudden interruption.

“Then we will accommodate her request. I trust that this would be an appropriate way to spend the gift you told me to keep?” There a touch of frustration within the stepmother’s voice, but also a tinge of mischief and amusement. 

“I suppose if you will nag me on this, I will give in.” Alura returns fire with a little quirk of her eyebrow and a thin smile. 

Kara can’t help herself and snickers at the display, she stands from the ground and offer a hand to shake. “I’m Kara Zor-El, pleasure to meet you, really.” 

At last, the woman Acknowledge Kara and take the handshake, proving her strength with one powerful squeeze. “Uzhu-El.” The reply is short, simple. 

“She is a very traditional woman and is doing her best to follow traditions. As we are still within our nuptial month, speaking to people other than her wife is considered rude.” Alura smiles. “Let us deal with your own ceremonies.” 

“You’re being rude to her then?” Kara teases. 

“You’re my daughter and dealing with your situation is important. Which is why she agreed to speak and help.” Alura stands up with the help of both her wife and Kara. “Which, we definitely should make haste, because delaying would be considered rude.” 

“It would be.” Uzhu said, escorting the other women out of the door. 

* * *

Later in the day

* * *

“The holographic communicator is receiving a transmission from Earth.” Alura announces, coming into the room while Kara is reviewing each of the items they acquired during their earlier escapade to the marketplace.

Kara rises to her feet and quickly heads toward the engineering room of the building, following her mother as they hurry. A holographic image of Alex stands there, flickering a bit with the various interference. “Alex?” 

“Kara? Kara is that you?” The voice comes through the microphone is Alex’s and the image barely moves in response.

“Yes, it’s me Alex.” Kara steps into the motion-recognition range of the device. “What’s the matter? Something happened on Earth?” 

“I got a call from a woman named Katherine this morning.” Alex’s voice is grim. “Kara, Cat was hurt and this woman keeps calling your phone and leaving rambling messages. She won’t tell me anything useful. Can you come back?” 

Kara’s vision blurs and her heart pings with a sharp pain, she tries to speak, but no word comes. She vacillates on her feet.

Alura immediately steps in to help her daughter stay standing, replying in her stead. “Alex? I’ll do my best to send Kara on her way as fast as we can. Can you tell us what happened?”

“From what I can gather, Cat was injured during a car pileup. The Katherine woman is not being very clear on details and she doesn’t really answer questions when she calls. I had to do research to know that much.” Alex explains. “And thank you.”

Kara leans on her mother for a moment as they make their way out of the engineering room, back down the hallways. “This can’t happen to me.” the weight of the words only compounded by the very ground she’s standing on, by the very people she’s surrounded by. 

Alura doesn’t hesitate, she brings her daughter closer, deeper into her arms and squeezes as powerfully as she can. “We’ll get you home to her, let’s go. You don’t want to linger here too long.” 

* * *

The Martian Ship

* * *

Kaya sat in the martian ship’s pilot seat and set the course for earth; travel time was typically around a day or two. An impressive feat of engineering and technology really, but one that was woefully insufficient for the Kryptonian woman now. As the starry ocean flies by the windows, Kara finds herself alone with a sinking dread in her heart. 

Catherine Grant’s face and voice comes back to Kara, their last dinner together in particular, when she mentioned this trip to her. The plates of pasta she made herself sitting between Cat and her at the table, candles illuminating her face in the softest way. 

_“So, I want to go visit my mom soon, talk to her about things.” Kara remembers saying._

_“You want me to accompany you to Midvale?” The memory of Cat’s response echoes in her mind._

_“No, I want to go to Argo, talk to Alura and spend a bit of time there. Would you want to come with me?”_

The very image of Cat’s emotional response to the prospect of traveling through space still brings a smile, despite the grim weight on her mind now. She had to spend the evening promising Cat she’d come back, that she’d be safe. And that Cat would be too, but the older woman wouldn’t hear a word of it, no space travel for the media mogul. 

“This can’t be all that’s left of you for me.” Kara’s hands move to hold her head, as if that would keep her thoughts from wandering. The negligible amount of pressure she applies helps focus for a moment. “Please don’t leave without me there.” 

More Stars and more World she passes by without giving them a thought, crossing the darkest ocean with the worst of internal weather. Days are eternities, hours and minutes tick down grains of sand by grains of solitary sand through the wretched hourglass. 

The light of the yellow sun, in the far distance, appears like a beacon of some sort, hopefully not one of a mortuary persuasion. She feels the sun’s rays slowly re-gifting her with her powers, with her vigor that are all so familiar now, it feels like returning home and knowing someone who has unpleasant news is waiting on the other side of the door. 

* * *

Earth

* * *

The ship lands on earth, in National City in the middle of the night, near The Tower where J’onn and Alex work in tandem since the D.E.O. “disbanded”. J’onn and Alex are already waiting for her when she lands and Kara almost trips when she steps out of the car, that was a ship, but only a moment ago. 

Alex catches her. “Woah, relax, take a breath.” the moment turns into a long hug between the two sisters.

J’onn pats Kara’s back while she’s still in her sister’s arms. “I tried calling her and changing into you but the Katherine woman isn’t responding to calls now.” 

“It’s Cat’s mother.” Kara says, pulling herself out and away from Alex and wiping at her eyes. “Do you know which hospital she’s at?” 

“NCU Medical Center. Cat’s room number is 503. It’s in the recovery wing.” Alex says with a soft tone. “That’s all I could get from the messages.” she hands Kara her own cell phone with just a brief pat on the arm. 

Immediately, Kara goes to her voice inbox and listens to the first message that Cat’s mom left. It’s a mess of words and accusatory screaming for not answering the phone and not being at Cat’s side. The rest of the messages are more screaming accusations. _“When you finally decide my daughter’s worth your time, you could come and visit the hospital!”_

“Go to her, Kara.” J’onn says with a pat on the Kryptonian’s back. 

Alex nods to that and makes shooing motions with her hands. “Up up and away, go face the monster.” 

“Alex.” Kara warns as she stares at her sister, trying to be serious, but cracks a little sad smile just as she flies up as fast as her returning powers lets her.

The flight to the hospital is rapid and eventless, fueled by rage and pain, she briefly considers just barging into the hospital as Supergirl but decides against it when she realizes she might have to fight Cat’s mom to get to the bedroom. As she ascends the elevator, she uses her phone to place a small text to her wife-to-be’s therapist, like she usually needs after meeting with her mother. 

The moment she walks into the fifth floor or the hospital, a bunch of nurses enter the elevator and she has to muscle her way out a little to escape in time before the door closes on her. Quickly, she makes it to Cat’s hospital room.

Blocking the view of the bed is Katherine, an aging woman with darker hair and a black dress, likely out of the latest fashion trends. While she has her back turned on Kara, she can tell there’s a scowl on the woman without seeing it. Cat’s mother.

“Where were you?” The question comes with a low centered, almost vibrating tone.

“Visiting my family in another city. Had to spend time with my own mother.” Kara almost says that she doesn’t need therapy when she does so, but it’s not entirely true, so she stops herself. “And I invited Cat to come with me, she didn’t want to go.” 

“I’m sure.” Katherine says with a heavy glare toward Kara. “You could’ve answered the phone, returned my messages!” 

“Why? So I’d give you the satisfaction of screaming at me? I got your message and came over as fast as I could.” Kara stares back, the older woman not having the effect she was after. “I’m not obligated to you. But I am to Cat. So please, leave us alone.” 

“Or what?” The mother asks defiantly. 

Kara raises her eyebrow and quite frankly, she’s not sure what to answer for a second there. Not a lot she could say that wouldn’t be a direct threat to the woman. But then a little devil whispers something in her mind and her smile get downright dirty. “Hey, if you want to find out what kind of dirty promises I can make to your daughter so she wakes up, it’s your therapy bill, not mine.” 

The look of absolute disgust on Katherine’s face is almost wounding, but Kara is too amused by her victory to care all that much, when she watches the old woman leave. 

Then the Kryptonian’s attention finally focuses on Cat, it’s not a simple thing to see the woman you plan on marrying in a hospital bed. With needles and IVs and monitoring equipment all over. A hospital gown is definitely not the most flattering look on her either. Kara sits next to the bed and stares at her. 

“I can’t believe you said that to her.” A sleepy Cat scolds while fighting a smile. 

Kara gasps loudly and immediately places several kisses on her cheek, then on her forehead. “You were awake this whole time?” then, Kara giggles. “Did you just pretend so wouldn’t have to talk to your mom?” 

“Maybe. But she kept bitching about you all day so, I have an excuse.” Cat keeps her eyes closed, her voice low. “Missed you, how’s yours?” 

“Married to a woman?” Kara shrugs with a semi-confused face. “It’s… a long story but the cliff notes are that her new wife helped me with something.” 

“Yeah keep whatever that is for when I’m out of this mess, okay?” Cat scoots a little closer to the edge to be closer to her Kara. “I don’t want a memory like that to be in a hospital room.” 

“I can’t surprise you with anything.” Kara pouts. 

“You did with what you said to my mother.” A little smirk. “You being a romantic sap and crossing the stars to make me feel more loved isn’t a surprise when it comes from you, Kara.” she opens her eyes. “You being rude to someone on my behalf? That’s unexpected.” The smile on Cat’s lips reaches her eyes. “Now, what kind of things were you going to whisper in my ears if she wouldn’t have left?” 

Kara smiles and kisses Cat’s lips, soft and swift. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she wags her eyebrow a bit dorkily. 

“Doctors said I shouldn’t be doing anything physically exerting for a while, unfortunately.” Cat said, while pouting in return. 

“It’s not physical exertion to just listen to what I have to say, right?” Kara teases, following it with another kiss.

“I suppose not.” Cat feigns a long, suffering sigh. “I love you Kara.” 

“I love you too, Cat.”


End file.
